Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by potterpau2000
Summary: Voilà le tome le tome 7 tel que je l'imagine à partir de toutes les données présentes en cet instant. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous! J'ai longtemps hésité à me remettre à la fiction, mais la tentation était trop forte, je n'ai pas résisté! Voilà donc le premier chapitre. Il est le résultat de tous ce que je sais sur le tome 7, de toutes les données disponibles. Je tente donc de m'approcher au plus près de l'histoire de notre Jk rowling!_

_  
**Disclaimer:** A par quelques personnages, tous les autres appartiennent à l'incroyable JK Rowling._

_Bonne lecture..._  


* * *

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs et rencontres…

Il faisait nuit noire. La lune, pâle, éclairait une sombre demeure qui se dressait au-dessus d'une colline. Elle semblait être la seule habitation de ces lieux inhospitaliers. La maison était en ruine : un pan de mur, le seul encore debout, menaçait de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Il n'était plus soutenu que par le lierre qui le couvrait. Un panneau « danger » était accroché à ce qui restait de la porte. Celle-ci faisait régulièrement entendre en claquement qui résonnait dans la vallée. Tout était silencieux, on n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Seul le vent faisait osciller les arbres de la forêt qui entourait la colline. Celle-ci, sombre et profonde, délimitait un territoire dont personne n'aimait parler. Ce lieu, d'ailleurs, était presque inconnu de tous, et les rares qui en connaissaient l'emplacement ne s'y aventuraient jamais. On murmurait dans le plus proche village, que depuis quelques temps, la forêt qui les terrorisait depuis 17 ans était devenue plus étrange, les chemins que quelques-uns utilisaient avaient disparu et ceux qui osaient s'en approcher étaient repoussés par une force incompréhensible…

Un bruit de fusil vint briser le silence nocturne et quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette se découpait au clair de lune : debout sur la colline, l'homme semblait chercher quelque chose. Il jeta un regard circulaire vers la vallée et s'arrêta face au village. Enfin, il se décida et commença à descendre la pente d'un bon pas.

Le petit village qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres de la forêt était comme tous les villages de campagne : en apparence, il ne s'y passait jamais rien. Pourtant, si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de s'intéresser aux histoires qui y circulaient, il aurait certainement été surpris. Car chacun, dans ce petit village avait sa petite histoire, ce petit bout d'anecdote qui, mis en relation avec celles des autres, aurait formé une histoire étonnante, presque magique… Ce soir, cette histoire allait sortir de l'oubli pour être à nouveau racontée et écoutée dans son intégralité.

Le bar du village, Le Sorcier qui Chante, avait toujours été le lieu des retrouvailles du soir. Chacun y allait et venait à son gré et tout le monde se connaissait. Pourtant, ce soir là, un jeune inconnu était assis dans un coin sombre. Il avait commandé une bière et attendait, le capuchon de sa cape rabattu sur son visage, jetant des regard à tous ceux qui entraient. Lorsque le vieil Archi, le doyen du village, poussa la porte du bar pour prendre son verre de vin quotidien, le jeune homme se redressa et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se dirigea vers le vieil homme :

-Bonsoir monsieur, commença-t-il, est ce que je…

-Appel moi Archi, gamin, répondit l'ancêtre avec un sourire, comme tout le monde !

Le jeune homme sourit et ses épaules se détendirent.

-Hé bien, Archi, reprit-il, est ce que vous accepteriez de venir vous asseoir à ma table pour parler un peu ?

Archi se contenta de hocher la tête. Il prit son verre de vin et suivit l'étranger jusqu'à sa table. Lorsqu'il furent assis, le jeune hômme retira son capuchon et commença à parler :

-J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pourriez me dire sur Lily et James Potter : les gens qui habitaient une petite maison pas loin d'ici, il y a 17 ans.

Archi observait le jeune homme avec intensité, il le fixa pendant près d'une minute puis un fin sourire éclaira son visage ridé :

-Bonsoir Harry, dit-il doucement. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir après toutes ces années. Tu as les même yeux que ta mère et tu ressembles tant à ton père !

Archi semblait ému, il regardait Harry avec attention, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de perdu dans ce visage nouveau. Harry ne répondit rien. Il s'était attendu à ce que certaines personnes connaissent ses parents mais pas à ce qu'on le reconnaisse.

-J'ai très bien connu tes parents, continua Archi, j'habite une maison juste à côté de celle où ils vivaient. Je me souviens bien de leur arrivée… Tu sais, dit-il, les gens, dans les petits villages, mettent longtemps à accepter les nouveaux. Moi, j'ai vécu quelques années à la ville et je n'ai pas ce genre de réticences. Le jour de leur emménagement, je suis allé les aider. Ta mère était enceinte de quelques mois et ton père passait son temps à lui demander si elle allait bien. Bien sur, elle ne portait pas de meuble ni de choses trop lourdes mais elle commençait à aménager l'intérieur. Ils étaient avec quelques amis : je me souviens si bien…

Archi resta silencieux quelques instants, les yeux perdus dans le vague, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Remus et Sirius je crois, reprit-il. Il y en avait un troisième mais je ne me souviens pas de lui… Bref, je me suis tout de suite rendu compte qu'ils étaient différents de nous. Je ne leur ai jamais posé de questions, mais à partir de ce jour là, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec eux : ils nous invitaient régulièrement, et ma femme et moi on en faisait autant. De temps en temps, on allait faire une promenade tous ensemble dans la forêt. C'est au cour d'une de ces promenade que tu as décidé de pointer ton nez, gamin. Remarque, je te comprends, la forêt est magnifique en Juillet… Surtout cet endroit. Parce qu'il faut que je te dise que à toute nos promenades, on s'arrêtait sur un banc de pierre naturelle. De là, on avait une vue magnifique sur une petite clairière qui était très éclairée par le soleil de midi. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'on pique-niquait là-bas, un cerf est venu nous voir. Enfin, c'est là bas que Lily a commencé à vaciller. Elle a appelé James qui s'est précipité vers elle comme un fou.

-Ca y est ? il a demandé.

Lily s'est contenté de hocher la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu dans un « pop » sonore. Ma femme a mis quelques minutes à s'en remettre d'ailleurs. C'est là que j'ai vu de la magie pour la première fois.

Archi s'arrêta et jeta un regard vers Harry qui semblait comme hypnotisé.

-Continuez, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Archi hocha la tête et reprit :

-Avec ma femme, on est rentré chez nous tranquillement et on a attendu que tes parents reviennent. Tu comprends, on t'attendait avec impatience, on connaissait même déjà ton nom ! Trois jours plus tard, tes parents étaient revenus avec un petit couffin : tu étais dedans, tes yeux verts grands ouverts, tu nous fixais avec un petit sourire. Tes parents nous ont invités à rentrer chez eux, ils disaient qu'il fallait qu'ils nous parlent. Là bas, ils nous ont tout expliqué : votre monde, la guerre qui y faisait rage, Lord Voldemort et Poudlard. Clem et moi, on était pas plus étonné que ça, on avait toujours pensé que tes parents étaient différents et ça nous gênait pas plus que ça. Par contre, on étaient très intéressés par ce monde… Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Enfin, à partir de ce jour là, on est souvent venu te voir. Tu étais très mignon : tu ne pleurais jamais, tu nous faisais de grand sourires quand on arrivait… Tes parents étaient fous de toi : ton père passait son temps à quatre pattes à jouer avec toi et à te faire des grimaces. Pour tes un mois, il t'a offert un vif d'or. Lily était écroulée de rire, elle s'est moquée de lui toute la journée:

-Comment est ce que tu veux qu'il joue avec, disait-elle, ça va beaucoup trop vite !

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, tu avais réussi à l'attraper. Pendant un moment tout semblait aller très bien. On avait repris nos promenades en forêt et tu adorais ça. C'est trois mois avant tes un an que tout a changé. Tes parents semblaient très inquiets. Oh, ils étaient toujours très gentils avec nous mais ils avaient l'air tendus. Pendant près de six mois, ils ne sortirent presque plus et le soir d'Halloween, leur maison a explosé. J'ai été réveillé par un bruit de moteur et j'ai vu les ruines de leur maison par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me suis précipité là bas mais il était trop tard. Je ne sais pas comment mais tes parents étaient morts et tu avais disparu. Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai retourné toute la maison, cherché des indices de ce que tu avais pu devenir. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Tes parents ont été enterrés quelques jours plus tard au cimetière de Goddric Hollow et plus personne n'en a jamais plus parlé. Parce que tu vois, tes parents ne portaient aucune trace de violence physique et les gens ne comprenaient pas comment ils étaient morts. On est superstitieux par ici. Moi et Clem on avait compris bien sur, mais Lily et James nous avaient fait promettre de ne jamais parler de la magie. On n'a jamais rien dit. Mais je me suis toujours demandé où tu étais passé…

Il jeta un regard joyeux vers Harry :

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir gamin ! Est ce que tu sais où dormir ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

-Tu vas venir chez moi alors, s'exclama Archi. J'ai de la place et de toute façon, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. Tes parents nous l'avaient donné, en nous demandant de te le transmettre si jamais ils venaient à disparaître. Je l'ai toujours gardé dans l'espoir que tu sois encore vivant et que tu reviennes le chercher. Allez, gamin, suis moi. Ca a du te secouer d'entendre tout ça. Mais c'est mieux de savoir. Il faut savoir pour comprendre et accepter.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un instant. Puis il sembla se reprendre et se redressa :

-Merci beaucoup, Archi, dit-il. Mais j'ai deux amis avec moi. Je ne veux pas vous envahir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, gamin, répondit Archi, tes amis sont les bienvenus et j'ai toute la place qu'il faut !

Il se levèrent et quittèrent le bar ensemble. Arrivé dehors, Harry murmura :

-Ron, Hermione, vous pouvez annuler le sortilège. On va chez Archi.

Aussitôt, Ron et Hermione apparurent sous les yeux ébahis du vieil homme.

-Bonsoir ! s'exclama Hermione.

Archi hocha la tête et ils repartirent tous les quatre dans la rue. L'air était plutôt frais pour ce début de Juillet, une légère brume semblait étouffer tous les bruits du village. Le quatuor marcha pendant quelques instants en silence quand Harry s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux braqués sur une silhouette sombre qui attendait un peu plus loin.

-C'est Rogue, murmura-t-il.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent.

-Rogue ? s'exclama Ron.

Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Rogue ? reprit Ron plus doucement en se massant les côtes. Tu es sûr Harry ?

Mais Harry s'était déjà précipité vers l'homme, aussitôt suivi de Ron et d'Hermione puis d'Archi qui ne semblait pas trop perturbé. Harry, la baguette en avant, tira Rogue vers l'arrière :

-Vous ! cria-t-il. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je suis venu vous voir ! répondit Rogue avec ironie. Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas appris à réfléchir, Potter.

-Taisez vous ! hurla Harry. Comment osez vous vous présenter comme ça après ce que vous avez fait !

Hermione secoua discrètement sa baguette et de fines lianes vinrent ligoter Rogue. Il vacilla un instant devant eux puis tomba. Ron récupéra sa baguette et la rangea dans son jean.

-Je ne me suis pas défendu, murmura Rogue. Il… il faut que je vous parle. Je n'ai aucun moyen de vous faire du mal, il faut que vous m'écoutiez ! Vous êtes en danger !

Harry ouvrit le bouche pour crier quelque chose mais Hermione l'arrêta :

-Non, Harry ! murmura-t-elle. Pas ici. Archi, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le vieil homme, est ce que vous voulez bien qu'on l'emmène chez vous ?

Archi acquiesça. Ron saisit Rogue par les épaules et l'aida à se redresser.

C'est cette étrange procession qui arriva chez le vieil homme quelques minutes plus tard : Archi à l'avant, Rogue, encadré par Ron et Hermione, baguette prête, puis Harry, toujours fulminant.

A l'intérieur, Archi les guida vers une petite pièce donnant sur le jardin de derrière. Hermione annula le sortilège de saucisson et les lianes disparurent.

-Asseyez-vous ! s'exclama Ron.

Rogue se dirigea lentement vers une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez à nous dire ? demanda Hermione nerveusement.

-Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, commença Rogue, mais vous devez me croire. D'abord, vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas trahi l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous pouvez leur demander, j'ai continué de leur fournir des rapports régulier et précis sur les lieux des futures attaques. Je sais que Minerva ne me fait pas confiance, comme tout le monde, mais…

-Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous fasse confiance, hurla Harry, vous avez tué Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi stupide, Potter, dit Rogue en reprenant sa voix doucereuse. Mon seul moyen de ne pas me trahir aux yeux du Seigneur des ténèbres, c'était de tuer Dumbledore, et il aurait été d'accord avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il plus fort, avant que Harry n'ai eu le temps de le couper à nouveau.

-Harry, murmura Hermione, laisse le parler, on discutera ensemble plus tard.

Harry jeta un regard noir vers Rogue et retourna faire les cent pas dans le fond de la pièce.

-Donc, reprit Rogue, comme je le disais avant que Potter ne m'interrompe, même si Minerva ne me faisait pas confiance, elle a toujours envoyé des hommes sur les lieux et a pu empêcher beaucoup de morts. Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres prévoit une action de grande envergure pour la fin du mois de Juillet. Il s'agit de vous, Potter. Il sait qu'à la fin du mois, la protection de votre mère aura disparu. Il compte venir en personne pour vous récupérer. Il ne faut pas que vous soyez présent à ce moment là.

-Pourquoi est ce que je vous croirais, cracha Harry. Vous avez participé à la mort de mes parents, vous avez poussé Sirius à quitter le Square Grimmaurd, vous avez tué Dumbledore !

-Que faut-il que je dise ou fasse pour que vous me fassiez confiance ? demanda Rogue avec hargne.

Harry ouvrit le bouche pour dire quelque chose puis il se ravisa. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis reprit la parole :

-Dites moi pourquoi Dumbledore vous faisait confiance malgré toutes les preuves qu'il avait contre vous.

Rogue sursauta et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, murmura-t-il, je suis obligé d'accepter. Mais vous risquez de la regretter Potter ! Je ne vais pas vous le dire oralement, vous ne me croiriez pas. Prenez un flacon, derrière vous Granger.

Hermione prit un flacon et le passa à Rogue.

-Je vais vous passer un souvenir, j'ai besoin de ma baguette, Weasley !

Ron tendit sa baguette à Rogue tandis que Harry et Hermione pointait la leur sur leur ancien professeur.

Rogue ne leur adressa pas la moindre attention et, pointant sa baguette vers sa tête, il en retira un long filament argenté qu'il introduisit doucement dans le flacon.

-Voilà, dit-il. La raison de la confiance de Dumbledore se trouve dans ce flacon. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, ajouta-t-il en tendant la flacon à Hermione.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais Archi, qui était resté assis dans le fond de la pièce la devança :

-Je ne doute pas que ce flacon et vos histoires soient très importants, mais je suis sûr qu'ils attendront demain. Vous ! dit-il en se tournant vers Rogue, vous allez passer la nuit ici. Je suis certain que ces trois gamin connaissent un certain nombre de chose qui vous empêcheront de vous enfuir. Quand à vous trois, il est plus de une heure du matin, il est temps d'aller dormir.

Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement et lança plusieurs sortilèges sur la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le salon, laissant Rogue sur sa chaise, seulement éclairé par un rayon de lune, le visage défait.

* * *

_Et voilà le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attend tous les commenctaires et critiques... Le deuxième chapitre ne devraient pas tarder._

_Ciao!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous! et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un rewiew! Ca fait toujours plaisir! Voilà la chapitre 2!!!!! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_CIAO!!!_  
Bonne Lecture!!!  


* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'ombre du passé :

Archi les accompagna jusqu'à une grande chambre au premier étage, où trois lits faits les attendaient.

-C'était la chambre de mes fils, expliqua le vieil homme avec un sourire triste. Mais ils sont tous partis vivre en ville maintenant. Ils ne reviennent que pour les vacances. Installez-vous comme vous voulez ! Bonne nuit ! ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte.

Dès que leur hôte eut quitté la pièce, Hermione, d'un rapide coup de baguette, fit apparaître quelques bagages qui vinrent se ranger chacun devant un lit. Elle se précipita sur sa valise, sous le regard amusé de Ron et Harry et en sortit un paquet grossièrement enveloppé de papier kraft.

-Je savais qu'elle me serait utile ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ca m'a coûté cher, mais j'étais sûre de moi. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a convaincu d'en acheter une, continua la jeune fille en se tournant vers Harry.

-Tu comptes attendre encore une semaine avant de nous expliquer ? demanda Ron en jetant un regard intrigué et légèrement énervé à Hermione.

-Ca va ! s'exclama Hermione. Pas la peine d'être désagréable, tu peux bien attendre un peu non ? Et puis…

-Bon, la coupa Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres, vous continuerez votre scène conjugale demain si ça ne vous dérange pas ! Il est tard et on a encore quelques trucs à faire si vous vous rappelez.

Ron et Hermione rougirent fortement et regardèrent ailleurs. Mais Harry qui les observait, remarqua que chacun d'eux arborait un sourire discret. Hermione, sans jeter un regard à Ron, défit rapidement l'emballage, faisant ainsi apparaître sous les yeux ébahis des deux garçons, une pensine semblable à celle de Dumbledore. Elle était plus petite et le liquide argentée qui tournoyait doucement à l'intérieur ne semblait contenir aucun souvenir mais Harry reconnut aussitôt cet objet si étrange.

-Je l'ai trouvée chez un tout petit commerçant, dans une rue perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Hermione qui semblait très excitée. Je ne l'ai pas encore utilisée, mais le marchand m'a assurée qu'elle était très simple d'utilisation.

Elle se tut un instant, le regard posé sur l'objet.

-Passe moi le souvenir, Harry, reprit-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry lui tendit le flacon et regarda avec appréhension Hermione faire rapidement tomber le souvenir dans la pensine. Les deux garçons rejoignirent Hermione près de la bassine de pierre et, ensemble, ils plongèrent dans le liquide tournoyant.

Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard dans une vaste pièce ovale et boisée que Harry reconnut aussitôt : le bureau de Dumbledore. Il eut un sursaut en constatant que celui-ci était assis derrière son bureau, ses longs doigts posés les uns contre les autres, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Harry, Ron et Hermione le fixaient en silence, émus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls le discret tintement des délicats objets argentés de Dumbledore vinrent troubler le silence qui s'était installé. Harry, qui ne s'était pas attendu à voir apparaître devant lui quelqu'un qui était mort depuis plusieurs semaines, observait le visage du vieil homme avec intensité, cherchant dans les expressions de ce souvenir, le professeur qu'il avait connu. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il remarqua que Dumbledore semblait plus jeune que celui qui les avait quitté en Juin. Bien qu'il paraisse aussi fatigué, son visage était moins ridé et sa barbe moins argentée. Harry jeta un regard à Hermione qui paraissait être en proie aux même émotions que lui, le visage tourné vers le vieil homme, les yeux dans le vague. Ron, quand à lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et son regard oscillait entre Dumbledore, qu'il fixait tristement et la nuque d'Hermione qu'il observait longuement.

Ils en étaient là de leurs réflexions quand on frappa à la porte. Dumbledore se redressa et, sans un regard pour les trois élèves qu'il ne voyait pas, ouvrit, découvrant Severus Rogue encadré de Remus Lupin et d'Alastor Maugrey. Ce dernier avait encore ses deux jambes et ses deux yeux, prouvant ainsi au trio que ce souvenir se déroulait plusieurs années auparavant. Dumbledore adressa un sourire aux deux membres de l'Ordre qui se retirent, laissant Rogue, les poignets attachés, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harry se sentit bouillonner à la vue de Rogue. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait beau être qu'un souvenir, il lui aurait volontiers lancé un sort. Mais surtout, il allait enfin savoir pourquoi Dumbledore faisait confiance à Rogue et, bizarrement, il avait peur de connaître cette raison.

-Asseyez-vous, dit Dumbledore. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? ajouta-t-il en libérant Rogue de ses liens.

Rogue leva la tête vers Dumbledore et le regarda un moment avec étonnement avant de hocher négativement la tête. Celui-ci reposa la bouteille qu'il tenait en main et vint s'asseoir en face de Rogue. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes puis pris la parole :

-Remus et Alastor m'ont transmis votre message, dit-il d'une voix tranquille. Il paraît que vous avez quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je vous écoute.

Rogue leva la tête de nouveau et fixa Dumbledore un long moment, comme s'il le jaugeait, cherchant à découvrir quelque chose dans les yeux bleus pétillants de son interlocuteur. Enfin, il se décida à parler :

-Ce que j'ai a dire n'est pas facile, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Mais…

Il s'arrêta un instant et reprit l'observation de ses mains.

-Non, reprit-il plus calmement. Je vais vous dire simplement ce que j'ai à dire. Je … souhaite rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ferais confiance, demanda Dumbledore calmement.

-Parce que, répondit Rogue en regardant le professeur droit dans les yeux, vous avez la réputation d'accorder une deuxième chance à ceux qui vous la demande.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Dumbledore en souriant. Je crois que les êtres humains peuvent se tromper et se rendre compte de leurs erreurs. Mais vous avez révélez tant de choses importantes et…

-Je suppose, l'interrompit Rogue, que ma parole seule ne suffira pas ? Je comprend. Mais j'ai une preuve, continua-t-il plus fort. Je peut vous la montrer ! C'est un souvenir !

Il semblait tout à coup très nerveux.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous, demanda Dumbledore doucement. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me montrer ce souvenir. Il ne me regarde pas, rien ne vous y oblige.

-Si, murmura Rogue, le visage dans les mains. C'est la seule solution je le sais. Et de toute façon, j'en ai asser ! Je ne peut plus continuer à exécuter ces ordres ! Je ne peut plus ! cria-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci observa Rogue longuement.

-Je vous croit, dit-il doucement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me montrer ce souvenir. Je vous croit, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, dit Rogue tristement. Je doit vous montrer. Sinon je ne me croirais pas moi-même…

Il se redressa d'un coup et sortit un flacon de sa poche, puis, avisant la pensine de Dumbledore, rangée dans une étagère, il s'y précipita et y vida le contenu du flacon. Dumbledore s'était redressé et, sans un mot, il plongea en compagnie de Rogue.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui avait observé la scène avec un étonnement croissant, furent tout à coup plongés dans le noir complet. Ils tournoyèrent un instant dans le vide puis atterrirent dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Harry regardait un peu partout, cherchant à se repérer dans ce nouveau souvenir. Il repéra Rogue et Dumbledore qui s'était placés derrière la table des Serpentards ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui semblaient légèrement désarçonnés. Soudain, son regard se porta sur la table des Gryffondors. Là, au milieu, riant en compagnie de quelques amis, se trouvaient James et Lily. Comme dans un rêve, Harry se dirigea vers eux. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière la table, son regard fixé sur ses parents. Son cœur battait très fort : c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait dans la réalité. Pourtant, une grande tristesse s'était emparée de son esprit : ses parents étaient tout proche et en même temps très loin de lui en cet instant. Il les fixaient encore le cœur séré quand tout à coup, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges apparu devant Lily. Celle-ci se tourna vers James :

-James, dit-elle avec un sourire ironique, maintenant qu'on est ensemble, tu devrais peut-être arrêté de m'offrir des roses tous les matins. Comment tu feras quand il faudra m'offrir quelques choses pour une véritable occasion ?

James se redressa et s'inclina devant Lily.

-Je suis désolé, gente Dame, dit-il, d'un ton très courtois. Mais ce bouquet n'est pas de moi !

-James, dit Lily d'un ton faussement désolé, tu ne sais toujours pas quand il faut mentir ! C'est là qu'il fallait me dire que ces bouquets n'étaient rien à côté de ce que tu m'offrirais pour ces occasions !

Ils s'observèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Lily avait complètement oublié son bouquet qui gisait par terre. Harry, malgré la tristesse qui formait une boule dans sa gorge, ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'assit sur le banc et resta là, à observer ses parents. Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa. Puis, tout d'un coup, le noir tomba à nouveau et quelques secondes plus tard, il était revenu dans le bureau du directeur. Rogue était de nouveau assis en face de Dumbledore, il semblait secoué. Dumbledore, le regard dans le vide, semblait enfoncé dans une profonde réflexion.

Ron et Hermione s'était doucement approché de Harry, et tout en surveillant les faits et gestes des deux souvenirs, ils parlèrent :

-Où es-tu allé pendant le souvenir de Rogue, demanda Ron. Tu étais à côté de moi, je me suis retourné pour te dire un truc et tu avais disparus.

-Ecoute, ajouta Hermione, je comprend que ça puisse être dur à accepter pour toi que Rogue ait été amoureux de ta mère, mais elle, elle n'y à jamais prêté attention, je pense que tu devrais faire pareil.

Harry sursauta :

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Rogue, amoureux de ma mère ?

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Hermione qui semblait déconcerté.

-Tu l'as vu comme nous, non ? ajouta Ron. Tu as vu Rogue faire apparaître un bouquet de roses en face de ta mère, non ?

Harry s'effondra par terre. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être possible, Rogue, amoureux de sa mère ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Cet homme était tellement abject ! Il n'avait pas le droit de poser les yeux sur sa mère…

Mais Harry fut tiré de son combat intérieur par la voix de Dumbledore :

-Je vous croit, disait-il. Mais j'ai besoin de vous dans les rangs de Voldemort. Si vous êtes prêt à l'accepter, vous ferez un excellent espion. Je ne vous force pas, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Vous êtes libre d'accepter ou de refuser.

Rogue se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient arrachés à la pensine et atterrissaient sur le plancher de la chambre d'Archi. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, étonné de cette raison qu'ils cherchaient à connaître depuis tant d'année et qui leur apparaissait tout à coup.

-Alors, murmura Hermione, c'était pour ça. Je comprend, ajouta-t-elle plus fort. Dumbledore croit en l'amour plus que tout.

Ron acquiesça en silence tandis que Harry restait assis par terre, en silence.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose, finit-il par demander.

-Euh, juste après que ton père ait assuré que ces roses n'étaient pas de lui, expliqua Ron, il a murmuré un truc du genre :

-Même quand il ne le fait pas exprès, il arrive à gâcher tout ce que je fait.

Tu sais Harry, dit Hermione doucement, ce souvenir explique beaucoup de choses. Par exemple pourquoi est ce que Rogue te déteste tant. Et aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a aidé en première année… Il te hait parce que tu ressembles trop à ton père. Mais je suppose que quelques fois, il a du voir en toi des comportements ou des expressions de Lily…

Harry restait silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer cette idée : Rogue, amoureux de sa mère. C'était stupide, ridicule. Et pourtant, Hermione venait de le dire, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses…

Hermione s'était à nouveau approchée de Harry :

-Ecoute, dit-elle calmement, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses trop de soucis pour cette histoire. C'est du passé maintenant. Il ne faut pas oublier, bien sûr, mais pas dramatiser non plus. Rogue aimait ta mère. Elle, elle aimait James. Les choses s'arrêtent là maintenant. Ce qui est important c'est que l'on sache pourquoi Dumbledore faisait confiance à Rogue.

-Tu sais, dit Ron, moi je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce que ce souvenir nous prouve que Rogue était vraiment du bon côté !

-Mais bien sur que si ! s'exclama Hermione. Rogue aimait une fille de moldus. Comment aurait-il pu alors, tuer d'autres moldus et enfants de moldus sachant que celle qu'il aimait pouvait être la victime de mangemorts ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, il a du rallier Voldemort pour cette raison : un amour non partagé… ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Et c'est certainement dans les rangs des mangemorts qu'il a réfléchis et s'est retourné contre Voldemort.

-Ca ne l'excuse pas ! s'exclama Harry toute sa colère retrouvée. Il a tué Dumbledore, il a poussé Sirius à venir au ministère, il a révélé la prophétie.

-Harry, dit calmement Hermione, tu te souviens de ce que t'avais dit Sirius à propos de Ombrage : « Le monde ne se divise pas entre braves gens et mangemorts ». Rogue ne faisait pas encore parti de l'Ordre quand il a révélé la Prophétie. La seule chose que je ne comprend pas, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion, c'est le meurtre de Dumbledore.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques secondes :

-Alors, finit par demander Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui. Il ne peut pas rester dans cette maison, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour la porte.

-Hé bien, commença Hermione, je suppose qu'on peut le remettre à l'Ordre. Avec le souvenir… Tu es d'accord Harry ?

Celui-ci se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

-Bon, dit Ron en se redressant. Je voudrais pas vous embêter, mais il est presque deux heure du matin et on s'est déjà levé tôt ! Donc, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Il se dirigea vers son lit et attrapant son oreiller le lança sur Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Celui-ci se redressa et attrapant l'oreiller qui traînait par terre, se précipita sur Ron sous les yeux accablés d'Hermione. S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreiller mémorable à laquelle Hermione mis fin en les menaçant de faire disparaître les lits si ils ne se tenaient pas tranquille. Ce qui eut un effet instantané : Hermione qui jusque là avait été épargnée par les oreillers s'en prit deux en même temps. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, la pièce ressembla à un champ de bataille puis la calme revint. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent aussitôt.

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 2! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Ciao!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard! J'en suis désolée, mais ce chapitre n'était pas facile à écrire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!_

_Ciao!!!_  


* * *

Chapitre 3 : La remontée des souvenirs…

Le lendemain, le chaud soleil d'été brillait dans un ciel d'un bleu radieux. C'était le première belle journée du mois. Le trio était encore profondément endormis mais la vive lumière qui illuminait la chambre ne tarda pas à les réveiller. Ils sortirent de leurs lits quelques minutes pus tard, les yeux gonflés et la mine allongée. Après quelques ablutions qui leur rendirent un visage plus humain, Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent le cuisine où Archi les attendait.

-Alors les jeunes, dit-il tranquillement, bien dormis ?

-Très bien, répondit Hermione, merci !

Ils s'assirent et le vieil homme leur servit à chacun un bol de café et des tartines. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eu pas un bruit. Harry observait archi, perdu dans ses pensées : cet homme était étonnant. Il avait passé toute sa vie à côté d'un mystère qu'il ne pouvait pas et ne cherchait pas à résoudre. Il se contentait de ce qu'il avait. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix éraillée de son hôte.

-Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose en particulier ? demandait-il à Ron et Hermione.

-Non, répondit Hermione en se tournant tour à tour vers Harry puis vers Ron. On doit livrer Rogue à l'Ordre, mais à part ça, rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, répondit Archi, un peu gêné. Je pensais que Harry voudrait peut-être voir la maison en ruine et la tombe de ses parents.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, la tête baissée. Bien sur il avait souvent pensée à la tombe de ses parents depuis qu'il était arrivé à Goddric's Hollows. Mais maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de la voir, il en avait peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, murmura Archi doucement, je viendrais avec toi.

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête, le cœur séré, la gorge nouée. Le petit déjeuner se termina en silence. Ron et Hermione semblait mal à l'aise et Harry avait le visage fermé. Seul Archi paraissait tranquille. Lorsqu'il eut vidé son bol, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'épais buffet qui s'imposait dans un des coins de la pièce et en sorti un coffret de bois foncé lisse et mat. Il revint à la table et le déposa devant Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais Archi se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique.

-Ouvre le, dit-il doucement. C'est l'objet que tes parents m'avaient remis.

Harry approcha le coffret du bord de la table, les émotions tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Malgré son trouble, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté du coffret : au centre, un lion gravé dans le bois rugissait. Trois mots étaient inscrits autour de lui : Amour, Courage et Amitié. Harry le prit et tout en passant un doigt sur les gravure, il ressentit une étrange chaleur émaner du coffret. Sans savoir pourquoi, il hésitait l'ouvrir : il avait très envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais la peur le bloquait. Il resta figé plusieurs secondes devant le coffret puis leva les yeux vers ses amis. Archi avait quitté la pièce afin de le laisser seul. Quand à Ron et Hermione, ils s'étaient reculés près de la fenêtre et parlait du transfert de Rogue. Malgré leur efforts, Harry trouva que l'insistance que mettait Hermione à regarder dehors était un peu trop prononcée pour paraître naturelle et Ron, qui n'avait pas la même volonté que Hermione, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps vers Harry et le mystérieux coffret. Quand à leur conversation, elle paraissait assez décousue. La vue de ses deux amis, toujours présents, fit sourire Harry et le rassura. Il retourna à l'observation du coffret et, après une longue inspiration qui lui dénoua un peu le nœud de son estomac, il l'ouvrit. Une vive lumière blanche s'en échappa et Harry resta un moment ébloui. Ron et Hermione qui avait vu la lumière ne cachait plus leur intérêt et observaient avec beaucoup d'attention le coffret qui se trouvait sur la table. A première vue, Harry crut qu'il était vide. Il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes et soudain, un petit bout de parchemin roulé en boule apparu, posé au fond du coffret. Lentement, Harry le récupéra et le déplia, le coeur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. A l'intérieur du parchemin, il découvrit un fin pendentif en argent. C'était un cerf, criant de ressemblance. Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres l'observait sous toutes le coutures. Soudain, l'argent se mis à palpiter, des ondulations le déformait. Harry, fasciné, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du petit pendentif. Il semblait modelé par des mains invisibles. Lentement, le cerf changea, ses bois se rétractèrent, et une corne poussa sur son front. Il s'affina encore un peu puis se solidifia. Devant les yeux ébahis de Harry, une licorne venait d'apparaître. Il resta figé quelques instant puis, avec un grand sourire, il passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Le morceau de parchemin était tombé sur la table. Harry le récupéra et lut les quelques mot qui y étaient inscrit :

Mon cher Harry,

Si tu es en train de lire ce parchemin, c'est que tu as découvert le pendentif. Il s'agit d'un objet magique unique que nous avons fabriqué avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore. Je pense que tu as compris qu'il prend la forme animagi de la personne qui la tient. Si tu ne possède pas cette faculté (ce qui m'étonnerait puisque James l'a et que moi, même si je ne l'ai pas développé, je la possède aussi) le pendentif prendra la forme d'une bille d'argent. Il ne te reste plus qu'à t'entraîner pour réussir à te transformer à volonté, mais si tu gardes le pendentif sur toi, je pense que ce sera plus facile que prévu !

James et Lily

Harry sentit son cœur se sérer : sous ses yeux l'écriture bleu foncée en lettre régulière devenait floue. L'écriture de sa mère. Pour la première fois, il avait entre ses mains un mot de ses parents. Pendant quelques instants il ne bougea plus, le regard dans le vague. Il ne réussissait pas à comprendre les émotions qui l'étreignaient. Il chercha pendant quelques instants puis d'un geste brusque, il remis le parchemin dans le coffret et referma celui-ci. Harry se redressa et jeta un regard à la pièce. Ron et Hermione s'était reculés et attendaient patiemment que Harry ait fini de retrouver ses souvenirs. Celui-ci les regarda tristement puis sourit. Certes, il avait perdu ses parents, mais il avait des amis. La vie continuait. Il prit le coffret et le rangea dans le placard où il avait attendu sa venue. Ron et Hermione sourirent à leur tour et ils quittèrent ensemble la cuisine. Archi les attendait, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains. A l'arrivée du trio, il se redressa et observa Harry. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête :

-Merci, Archi, dit-il simplement.

-Y a pas de problème, gamin, répondit Archi qui, pour la première fois, semblait gêné. Tu veux aller voir tes parents, maintenant ? Ta maison est toujours en ruine, mais c'est toujours très joli. Personne n'a réussi à faire construire un bâtiment sur ce terrain. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, les constructions disparaissaient pendant la nuit ! C'est fou non ? Je suis allé déposé de quoi petit déjeuner à ce Rogue qui es dans mon salon. Il avait l'air complètement abattu mais je crois qu'il était content de récupérer quelque chose à manger.

-Il faudra qu'on lui parle quand on reviendra, expliqua Hermione. On va le remettre à des gens qui sauront quoi faire de lui. Mais en attendant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, ce serait bien qu'il reste dans votre salon.

-Bien sur, répondit Archi. On y va ?

Harry acquiesça et ils partirent tous les quatre. Dehors, le temps était magnifique. L'église du village sonna dix heures alors qu'il arrivait devant un petit portail en bois bleu gris. Derrière, une barrière d'arbre semblait créer une barrière naturelle contre les regards des passants trop curieux.

-C'est là, murmura Archi.

Harry posa doucement la main sur le portail et le poussa. Comme dans un rêve, il avança à travers la forêt. Loin d'être silencieuse il entendait chanter les oiseaux et les brindilles et la terre craquaient sous ses pieds. Ron, Hermione et Archi le suivaient, légèrement en retrait. Harry traversa la forêt sur une cinquantaine de mètre. Enfin, un tas de pierre apparut. Harry s'approcha et en fit le tour. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Hé ben, s'exclama Ron, tu étais bien installé mon vieux.

Harry ne l'entendit même pas. Ainsi, c'était ici qu'il avait vécu la première année de sa vie. Le cadre était idyllique : autour de la ruine, un vaste terrain d'herbe servait de jardin, derrière, un petit lac d'eau clair brillait au soleil et devant, la forêt étendait son ombre sur une partie du jardin. Harry se tourna vers la ruine, les pierres semblaient très vieilles. La maison était certainement ancienne. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une pierre, sa vue se brouilla. Pendant quelques instants, il ne pu rien voir puis les couleurs reprirent peu à peu leur place devant ses yeux. Pourtant, il remarqua un changement. Au lieu de la ruine, une très belle maison de vieille pierre s'imposait dans le jardin. Il entendit un rire qui semblait venir de derrière la maison. Il se redressa d'un bon et contourna la maison en courant. Là, près du petit lac, un petit garçon aux cheveux noir était en train de jouer avec l'eau. Il tapait joyeusement avec ses pieds et ses mains et éclatait de rire à chaque fois que l'eau l'éclaboussait. Assis dans l'herbe, quelques mètres derrière lui, une jeune femme rousse et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs identiques à ceux du petit garçon, le regardait en souriant. Ils parlaient doucement sans quitte des yeux le petit garçon. Harry s'était arrêté brusquement devant cette scène de son enfance. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ses parents. De temps en temps , son regard s'égarait vers le petit garçon de un an qui jouait près de l'eau puis revenait invariablement se fixer sur ses parents : leur cheveux, leurs yeux, leurs expressions… Mais à nouveau les couleurs se brouillèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur placent. Cette fois-ci, la neige tombait drue dans le jardin. Harry couru, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que de la neige tombait en plein mois de Juillet. Il se précipita vers la maison et entra. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers une grande pièce où trônait un magnifique sapin. Au pied de celui-ci se trouvait un monceau de cadeaux tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Dans un autre coin se trouvait une grande table remplie de mets de Noël et, à côté, se trouvait James, avec Harry, Lily, Sirius et Remus. Tous semblaient très heureux d'être là : ils riaient et parlaient fort, évoquant les souvenirs de Poudlard, de leurs vie depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le château. Harry les écoutait avec attention, recueillant avec attention la moindre petite phrase, le moindre rire, le moindre sourire qui lui parlait de sa famille. Bientôt vint l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Le petit Harry fut le premier à se précipiter sur les siens. Il déchira le papier d'un paquet rouge et allongé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, révélant un balai volant pour enfant. James se précipita vers son fils avec un grand sourire et, sans regarder le sourire moqueur de sa femme, mis le petit sur le balai. Aussitôt, le balai s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Le petit Harry, loin d'avoir peur se mis à rigoler et pointa le manche du balai vers le haut, dans l'espoir de prendre de l'altitude. James se tourna vers Lily, un sourire victorieux jouant sur son visage :

-Tu vois ma chérie, s'exclama-t-il, Il est déjà aussi doué que moi ! Je suis sur qu'il fera un magnifique attrapeur !

Lily éclata de rire et vint prendre son petit garçon. Celui-ci lui sourit et vint se pelotonner dans ses bras. Harry resta encore quelques minutes à observer ce Noël dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, à la fois heureux de retrouver des fragments perdus de se vie et triste de découvrir ce u'il avait manqué. Enfin les couleurs disparurent. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réapparaissent avec un nouveau souvenir de sa vie et attendait avec impatience que celui-ci fasse son apparition ; mais il se retrouva face à face avec Ron, Hermione et Archi qui l'observaient avec inquiétude.

-Ca va, Harry ? s'exclama Ron dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux.

Harry se redressa lentement et hocha machinalement la tête à l'intention de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Hermione. Tu es resté évanoui pendant près d'une heure. On n'osait pas se déplacer avec toi dans cet état alors on a préféré attendre. Quand tu es revenu à toi, on allait transplaner pour St Mangouste.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

-J'ai, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait en vain de rendre plus ferme, j'ai revécu certains souvenirs de mon enfance. J'ai vu mon premier Noël, je me suis vu en train de jouer au bord de l'eau, j'ai…

Harry s'arrêta car sa voix commençait à chevroter. Il baissa la tête et se baissant, fit semblant de refaire ses lacets. Il se redressa quelque secondes plus tard un sourire légèrement forcé aux lèvres. Archi s'approcha de lui, et lui passant un bras autour des épaules, il se dirigea vers le portail que l'on apercevait à travers les arbres. Ils marchèrent en silence, traversant la forêt qui bruissait doucement sous la brise matinale. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au petit portail, ils le traversèrent et Hermione le referma. Harry jeta un dernier regard vers les arbres qui attendaient derrière la barrière puis il se retourna. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village, après être de nouveau passé devant Le Sorcier qui Chante et dépassèrent les limites du villages. Là, un peu sur la droite, juste à l'orée de ces bois que tous craignaient, se trouvait le cimetière de Goddric's Hollows. Tous les quatre passèrent le portail grinçant et s'avancèrent entre les tombes. Harry se sentait oppressé : la seule fois où il était entré dans un cimetière, il n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir. La plupart des tombes ne paraissaient pas entretenues. Les herbes poussaient follement autour de chaque dalle de granite et la mousse commençait à les envahir.

-C'est pas très joyeux par ici ! s'exclama Ron.

-C'est un cimetière ! répondit sèchement Hermione. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être joyeux dans un endroit pareil ! Je te signales, si tu l'ignorais, que c'est là que l'on enterre les morts !

C-a va, commença Ron, je voulais juste…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir :

-Dis donc, Harry, coupa Archi avec un grand sourire, ils seraient pas un peu amoureux ces deux là !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui avait pris une jolie teinte rouge. Il les observa quelques instants puis éclata de rire.

-Je crois bien que si ! répondit-il. Mais ils ont horreur qu'on le remarque, même si ils ne sont pas très doués pour le cacher !

La couleur de la peaux de Ron et Hermione se fonça encore un peu et ils jugèrent plus prudent de s'éloigner un peu du vieil homme et de leur ami. Cependant, alors qu'ils parlaient, ils étaient arrivés dans un coin reculé du cimetière. Il n'y avait plus aucune tombe à cet endroit. Archi les guida vers le font, là où on apercevait la barrière du cimetière. C'est à cet endroit que la tombe apparue. Elle était blanche et brillante, sans aucune des souillures subies par les autres. Les arbres semblaient former un toit protecteur au-dessus de la tombe. Harry s'approcha afin de lire ce qui était écrit :

James et Lily Potter

Juste en dessous, un cerf et un aigle s'observait.

* * *

Et voilà!!!! Alors, vous avez aimé? Ciao! 


End file.
